


Morning Could Not Come Soon Enough

by shipanchor928



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 era, Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Direction One Shot, Short One Shot, harry is frustrated at louis for ignoring him during the show, they get their feelings out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipanchor928/pseuds/shipanchor928
Summary: "We are hot in the morning and afternoons, and then we go cold for the shows, and then its hot again when we come here at night."





	Morning Could Not Come Soon Enough

**Author's Note:**

> One Direction 2015 era – Harry and Louis are in their hotel room having a heated discussion late one night after a show.  
> Harry is upset at Louis because Louis seemed to ignore or not even be cognizant of Harry’s presence tonight on stage. Harry is getting tired of the coldness he feels from Louis during shows and the heat he feels when they are alone together. He wants a consistent warmness, no more hot and cold.

Harry and Louis walk side by side as they make their way to the elevator. The secret guard trails behind with their bags. Louis looks at Harry exasperated by the way Harry just mentioned they need to talk. Its late and Louis is tired but Harry insists they speak about it tonight before they go to sleep.

They reach the door to the hotel suite and Louis unlocks the door. Harry takes the bags from the security guard and tells him thank you and to have a good night.

As soon the door is shut and they make their way into the bedroom to set down their belongings, Harry starts talking.

Do you even notice how I sing to you during ‘18’ anymore? It’s like I’m not even there! You ignore me.” Harry upset, sharing his innermost thought.

“Harry, you act like I have a choice!”

  
“You do have a choice, Louis!" was all Harry could think to say in his frustration.

  
“No, I am the one stuck in this position where I am “taken by my girlfriend” and you’re the one who can prance around in freedom.”

  
“Wow Lou. You really think this doesn’t affect me just as much as it hurts you? You ever think that maybe a prance around to make you smile? I haven’t seen you smile big since we went … I don’t even remember,” Harry replies.

  
“I’m sorry,” Louis apologizes, looking down at his feet, sitting in the chair in the corner of the bedroom.

  
Harry and Louis stay quiet for a minute. Harry fidgets with his rings and rubs his hands together while taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He sits with his elbows on his thighs, bent forward, face down now. He doesn’t look up at Louis until his thoughts are gathered in his head.

  
“I’m sorry, too. I didn’t mean it.” Harry finally breaks the silence.

  
Louis peers up at Harry across the room. He rearranges himself in the chair.

  
“Babe, I know it hurts you when I don’t acknowledge you on stage. But I notice whenever you glance over at me during ’18’ okay? I always see you. You’re crazy if you think I don’t notice you do those little things. Like, when you walk back over to me at my solo. That feels so nice when you do that. I know I’ve never actually told you that but it actually comforts me and makes me calm my nerves, but you already know that, I’m sure.”

  
“Well, I’m glad you said that. I just sometimes felt like you were mad at me or something, but then when the show was over, you were normal again. I just get confused sometimes Lou. It’s hot and cold with us. We are hot in the morning and afternoons, and then we go cold for the shows, and then its hot again when we come here at night. I’m so sick of it.”

  
“Hot?” Louis giggles softly. “Babe, you know we’re always good though. What would make us not okay?”

  
“I know, I shouldn’t be mad,” Harry tells Louis, his face softening.

  
“Now would you please just come here and give me a cuddle?” Louis begs Harry to come over, motioning for Harry sit on his lap, giving him eyes of desire.

  
Harry smiles with dimples in full bloom, eyes steadying on Louis’.

  
“You really want me on your lap, Lou?”

  
“Of course … and I’d also like to maybe stop talking and just focus on making you feel good tonight,” he winks up at Harry as Harry decidedly takes his black t-shirt off before taking a seat.

  
Harry grips onto Louis’ shoulder and bends down to kiss his cheek. Then, he takes a seat onto Louis’ lap, sitting sideways, legs draped over the arm of the chair and his arm around the back of Louis’ neck. He whispers, “Don’t want to save ourselves until morning? You know morning sex is better.”

  
Louis grips into Harry’s bum and gives a good squeeze. “You always have known how to tease me and make me wait,” Louis shuts his eyes and rests his head on the back of the chair, Harry then taking advantage of the perfect position to kiss him. He leans in and brushes his lips against Louis’ neck first, knowing how that will make Louis squirm and then he slowly moves closer to his lips with multiple pecks up his neck to his jawline and chin.

  
Louis turns his face towards Harry and licks his lips. Harry presses a hand to his cheek and attaches his lips softly onto Louis’.  
Morning could not come soon enough and they will not be waiting for the sun to rise.

Moonlight romance will be the perfect way to wash away the frustrations and pain in each of their hearts.


End file.
